False appearances
by Emima63
Summary: It was all over they'd stopped the apocalypse but at what cost? Now after a year of normalcy Dean is dragged back into chaos and insanity as heaven threatens to break into civil war and The only thing capable of stopping Raphael and his followers is on earth, A powerful angel long-thought to be dead, it's now up to Dean to find him.How hard could it be?
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue/ chapter 1 _

The rain pounded against his drenched clothes and skin as he silently stood outside a white picket fence home, watching the family inside eating a normal dinner inside a normal house in a normal town with a normal community.

What wasn't so normal was that the man inside the house serving himself potato-salad was a hunter of the supernatural,helped kick- started the apocalypse, just prevented the end of the world and lost his younger brother to the fiery pits of hell for eternity, But aside from that it was a pretty normal everyday picture.

Outside the house the onlooker watched with a pained and torn expression as the family smiled and laughed. Above him the lamppost flickered and went out and with a faint gust of wind the spectator vanished.

* * *

The sun filtered in gently through the open windows as dean rolled over and opened his eyes. He was lying in the white double bed that he and Lisa shared. The smell of fresh coffee was wafting in from the kitchen. He hauled himself of the bed and padded barefoot over to the kitchen. Where Lisa was making herself breakfast and Ben was sitting at the table just finishing his.

"Morning" he called as he pulled Lisa into his arms from behind and put his arms around her in an affectionate embrace.

"Morning to you too," she replied turning round to give him a chaste kiss on the lips, to which ben pulled a face at and abruptly left the table. "I made you breakfast before you dash of to your dangerous and exciting job and the construction site" she teased as he gabbed a piece of toast and ham and dashed of to get changed for work

Life was finally normal he thought to himself, no more late nights hunting monsters and demons or staying in cheap motels not to mention paying for them with a fake credit card or illegally earned money.

He was living a normal "apple pie life" it couldn't be better except Sam could be alive and be living an "apple pie life" too, but that was never going to happen cause Sam happened to be stuck in hell bunking in a dorm with Lucifer and Michael, and as much as he desperately hoped that there was some way in heaven or hell that he could bring him back, He knew that Sam was never coming back.

Bang clank bang clank the familiar pounding of hammers wood and metal filled deans ears as he worked, the sounds helped his body get into a rhythm and distracting him from his thoughts and worries.

Dean found himself oddly at peace while he worked it was a distraction and escape from thoughts and nightmares of a past profession.

Bang thunk Bang thunk Bang thunk dean could feel himself falling into the familiar rhythm and pattern that was until a firm hand grabbed his shoulder roughly from behind and a gruff voice spoke

"Dean we need to talk" and then with a gust of wind they where both gone.

* * *

**so what do you guys think? is it good should i continue? do i need to improve on any areas of my writing or the story?** **i've been so nervous about posting since this is my first attempted at writing fan fiction as well as using FF so your opinions would be amazing! **

**constructive criticism is welcome... but flames not so much so please review and let my know what you guys think it would make my day heck maybe month!**

**over and out Emima63**


	2. Chapter 2

**ok so here's chapter 2 sorry it's kinda long I just wanted to get it up and see what you guys think and I apologise up front for any mistakes I do try my best so here it is enjoy :) **

* * *

Chapter 2

"Dean we need to talk" Cas told dean sternly they where standing in the middle of a field it was cold and raining hard, the wind was buffeting into them rustling and ruffling their clothes

"Yeah I got that otherwise you wouldn't have magicked me to god knows where while I was in the middle of work, but before you say anything this had better be important cause I told you I'm done, I quite I'm through with the 'angels and demons gig' as well as just hunting in general" dean ran a hand trough his hair and turned to face Cas.

Cas was dressed as he always was cheap black suit, blue tie and beige trench coat the attire of course as always being scruffy and the tie not being done up properly.

"Yes dean this is of the utmost importance" Cas urged him

Dean took in the sight of angel and couldn't help but notice how tired and worn out he looked and that was ignoring how strained and desperate his voice sounded.

"Dude what happened to you? You look like you hasn't eaten or slept in months"

" There have been problems and …Complications in heaven as of late and varying problems we've had to sort out on earth" Cas trailed off

"Right probably best not to ask then" Dean said wiping the freezing cold rain out of his eyes " so what is it that's so important you've had to drag me out to the middle of a field when it's pissing it down with rain and cold enough to be the middle of winter?"

"There is a possibility that we have located a missing angel we thought to be dead many centuries ago" Cas said looking dean in the eye and not breaking contact

"Well that's great why don't you go get him then...I don't really see what this has to do with me" dean told Cas rubbing the back of his neck then his hand trying to keep warm.

"The problem is that he's not exactly an angel anymore…it's …complicated and we need your help"

" I don't exactly see why it's a problem if he's not and angel anymore he must've fallen right so just go find his grace and give it back to him then hey presto you have your lost angel back"

"No you don't seem to understand, it's not that he fell it's that …somehow he became human and was born as one"

"What! How is that even possible"?

" I don't know…. But somehow it happened"

"So you want me to go find a baby?" dean said looking skeptical

"No.…not a baby he was born some time ago but we haven't been able to sense him until now…. Even now we can't get an exact location on him just that we know he's here in America and we can sense him where as we couldn't even feel a bit of his power before" Cas tried to explain

"Well that narrows it down I mean it's not like America's a huge county or anything and there's not a million different places he could be" at this Cas cocked his head and looked confused

"I believe you've been misinformed America is a very big country by your human standards…. Oh that was sarcasm wasn't it?…" looking as embarrassed as an angel could be

"Yeah, never mind Cas…" dean paused and paced a bit " so you couldn't sense him before but now you can just that something seems to be stopping you from finding him?' dean stopped pacing

"Exactly" Cas verified

"So do you know what's stopping you if it like the enochian markings you put on mine and Sam's ribcage's"

"I'm not sure all I know is that it's impossible to get a definite location on him" Cas explained

" I get that you want to find him but what's the emergency about it? I mean you don't need to find him right away right?"

Cas shifted uncomfortably

"Well that's the other problem I'm not the only one looking for him. He is an extremely valuable ally. Raphael and his followers will definitely be looking for him and whichever side finds him will have and extreme advantage and almost guaranteed win."

"Wow guess he's a big-shot angel then…"

" Yes and it's not just angels that are looking for him the demons have already started they're search for him and we must find him before they do"

"What! Demons are after him too? Why?"

"He is a double-edged sword, just as he can be an extreme force for good, he can be a force for great evil as well"

"Well that's just great a bipolar angel on the loose and everybody's looking for him, just great effing woopty doo!"

" I don't see this as a cause to celebrate…. Oh right…"

"Well I suppose we better start snooping around looking for signs if there are any?"

"There are a few but they're very subtle and quite generic so it'll be difficult to tell this is why I have assembled a team for you as it will be impossible to find him on your own especially with out…" Cas paused trying to find the right way in which say without reminding dean that Sam was gone.

Luckily he didn't have to,

"Yeah I know Cas research was never my forte…" dean interrupted, he looked down at his feet not wanting to show the angel how much he was hurting on the inside "so about this team do I get to know who they are before I meet them?"

"I cannot disclose to you the names of the 'team' however they will appear to you when and where they so chose, but I can tell you they are all people you know.

" Great more cryptic angel shit that's just what I need but I suppose it's better than nothing. so before we set of I need to go pick up some stuff back at home so if you could transport me back to my house that would be great…oh yeah and before we go I'm goanna need a name for that would be angel, you got one?"

"His name is Samael" and then they vanished

* * *

**ok i'm sorry if that was confusing i was at a bit of a loss at how to write that as there was a a lot of info being given out there but it had to be done.**

** whew glad that's over with if you have any questions regarding this chapter fell free to ask i'll happily answer .**

** so once again reviews make me really happy and encourage me to write more so please review and let me know what you think as i said before constructive criticism is welcome flames are not :)**

**over and out **


	3. AN: updates

**A/n : ok for all of you out there who are reading and still interested updates from now on may be irregular and few as I'm going back to school in a two days and I really have to focus on my studies this year as of exams and stuff...fun I know *sighs* so while I may really really want to write some I quite limited with time and I'm already stretched quite thinly.**

**HOWEVER I do have the beginnings of chapter 3 written out and I will try and get round to completing and posting it relatively soon :) **

**so thank you if you're still reading this **

**over and out **

**Emima **


End file.
